


Quest for the Blue Queen

by Vapula



Series: Queendom World [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blood and Violence, Breeding, Captivity, Castration, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Doggy Style, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Forced Prostitution, Futa, Futanari, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Held Down, Hurt/Comfort, Impregnation, Invasion, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Prisoner of War, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Queens, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Slut Shaming, Smut, Tentacle Monsters, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, War, Werewolf, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vapula/pseuds/Vapula
Summary: The Queendom of Blue was suddenly invaded by the northern Queendom of Red. Their ruler, Sapphire, was taken captive by the Red monarch. She's forced to be a sex slave to the Futanari queen. Whom intends for them to be the mother of her offspring, though she doesn't mind humiliating and degrading them first.Azura hears that her sister has been taken captive. She heads back to her homelands to save her and free her country from the Reds.Chapters are divided between Sapphire's side of things and Azura's.





	1. Day 1 of Captivity: Braking her in.

Day 1 of captivity.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was quiet inside the cell as she sat on the floor, hands chained to the wall above her head. She was forced to keep her back to the wall, eyes watching the door with a defeated and tired expression. Her face was covered in grim and dirt, plus a small trickle of blood from her lip after being struck. Her long blue hair was matted with dirt and it's shine was died down, being now dull and darkened.

Her bright blue eyes full of warmth and energy, were now dim and subdued. Yet a glint of fury and determination still burned within her gaze, as she hoped to escape from here.

She listened out for anything, or anyone, but her picked up nothing. Instead she only sat there cursing her predicament and wondering how she was going to survive.

The woman here was named Sapphire the Blue Queen. She was the ruler of the Queendom of Blue, a prosperous place brimming with people of various races and genders. Sapphire was a fair queen, ruling with a gentle hand, yet was not lax in her punishments. She had learned how to juggle being a fair and decisive ruler, along with dealing out fair and harsh punishments.

However, she was not a military woman.

Ever the diplomat, she sought to end conflicts before they started. Or even to end conflicts currently being waged in the current world now. Always looking to find a compromise or solution to a problem, not wishing to cause needless suffering or hatred that could easily be avoided.

War caused nothing but misery, death and sowed the seeds of persecution and future violence. She wanted the world to be a better place, a peaceful one. However her neighbours and other races didn't seem to trust her.

Understandable, considering her predecessors. But she was trying her damnedest to rectify that, trying to fix the Blue kingdom's bloodied history.

It was a hard job, especially because her mother, the previous monarch, had been rather ruthless. Some said that she was insane, something which Sapphire had to agree with.

Which was why she led a coup.

Broke her heart to see her mother's face, seeing her cry for the first time. She hadn't ever seen the woman express anything, other than sadistic glee when she executed another person. So to see a tear fall from her eye, when she spotted her eldest enter the throne room, armed and with her own troops, made the normally stoic woman have a moment of humanity.

The sight almost made Sapphire reconsider what she was doing. Before the tyrant cried out, "Butcher them all!" And that sealed it.

She had executed her mother soon after that, by guillotine. Sapphire couldn't watch it and after the deed was done, went to work fixing up her queendom. It took her sometime to win over her subjects, trying to show them that; although she was the daughter of the tyrant, she was her own person.

Eventually it paid off, as her people slowly welcomed her. Soon they were singing her praises, enjoying themselves, dancing and playing music, which was previously banned. Sapphire had taken her time getting her domestic affairs in order, then turned to foreign policy.

That had been a tad more difficult.

Her mother's foreign policy was: fight everybody!

So her neighbours weren't really in the mood for talking to Blue diplomats. Still it didn't stop Sapphire from trying and she started with the Yellow Queendom.

Reason was simple: her childhood friend, Amber, was the princess.

Through her she was able to speak with their mother. The Queen of Yellow had been hesitant, since Sapphire had just killed her own mother and taken over the country. Yet she remembered the cheerful girl playing with her heir and knew they weren't as cruel as their bitch of a mother. So she consented to listening to Sapphire and negotiations began and soon everything started to look up for the Queendom of Blue and their new monarch.

Over time she managed to repair the damage her mother and a select few ancestors had done. But there was one country she couldn't reach: The Queendom of Red.

Not much was known about the Queendom Red. Many of the other nations hated the Queendom Red more than Blue. Yet the Queendom of Red was more isolated and kept to itself, never really engaging in any form of diplomacy, except warfare.

A funny feature of Red was its people: they were predominantly futanari.

Futanari was the third gender of this world. They looked like women in shape and to an extent in manners, though what made them different was the fact that they had both sex organs. Meaning they penises and vaginas, which allowed them to multiply with one another.

Though they could impregnate regular women, which was unfortunately their favourite thing to do. Futanari were known for being lecherous and having a low opinion of females and an even lower one of males. They seen women as sex slaves, mothers and breeding factories. Fit only to receive their cocks and crave only their cum, to bare them more fertile girls or more futas. They only had the right to scream out their futas name, as they ruined their pussy and blasted a hot load cum into their wombs.

Males they tolerated as labour, seeing them as useless. They rarely mated with them, only really doing it out of curiosity or simply out of the fact that there was no female around. Or they just didn't want to use their hands and needed to hump something. Though it was rare for them to want males at all and they focused on the women alone.

Most of the time they just killed them, or gave them a potion that turned the males. It changed them making them take on female looks and appearances. Turning them into women, as their penises and testicles shrunk, while they became more submissive and lustful to futa dick. Men turned into meek submissive wimps, accepting their place, watching their futa mistresses banging their wives, daughters and now girly sons. They themselves only allowed to watch, not allowed to touch their useless dickies, lest they be castrated.

Because of the futanari mindset of other genders, they were not liked. And because the ruling majority of Red was made up entirely of futanari, Red often engaged in border raids or wars to kidnap women, to take back so that they could be kept captive and turned into fuck-toys for the Red Futanari.

Sapphire hadn't ever really met the Queen of Red. Though she had heard the rumours and whispers about this futa, whom had killed her predecessor.

Apparently the Red Queendom had a alternative line of succession. They did it the regular way of having the eldest daughter (in their cause futa) take over after the Queen passed. However it was possible for a member of the nobility to challenge the Queen and her successor to a duel. If they won, then they would become the new Queen and start a new dynasty. Which was exactly what the current Queen of Red did, killing her ruler and taking over, after supposedly butchering their daughters.

The details were rather vague on that, though Sapphire knew one thing about Red: the people there valued martial and sexual prowess.

If this Ruby was able to defeat the previous ruler, then she was clearly more dangerous than she seemed. As she had only experienced a single rebellion and she put it down ruthlessly. After that no one dared to raise a banner of rebellion again.

Boiling children in oil, in front of their parents does that. At least according to the various rumours and stories that were spread around about this monarch.

Still though Sapphire attempted to deal with this warlord in a peaceful and careful manner. She would only fight if she needed too and she didn't want to drag her home into war, considering that they were still recovering from her own coup d'état.

For a time the Queen of Red seemed to be wanting peace and talks soon opened between Red and Blue. Everything seemed to be going well enough for Sapphire and her people.

Then the Queendom of Red invaded.

It was rather sudden and chaotic. Her army was taken by surprise, caught completely off guard, as the Red army advanced through her lands. They cut a bloody swath through her people, taking town after town, castle after castle, as they headed for capital.

She had been taken back, when the news came. Of course she trusted her generals and commanders to take over military affairs, as her experience was a coup.

But it hadn't been enough.

The Red forces easily crushed everyone who stood in their way. Finally they reached the capital, where they took it within a few days.

It was supposed to be a siege, that would last for months. But spies had managed to infiltrate their way in and along with little traitors too. Apparently the ambassador for the Red's had been doing more than visiting the brothels late at night, when they weren't discussing with one another.

There was a silver lining: she managed to get out a call of help to her neighbours, along with another to her sibling.

Unfortunately only the Queendom of Yellow responded with a promise of reinforcements. The others have been quiet, though she wondered if they would join against Red or not.

Normally whenever Red invaded one of the nations, the others banded together to take it down. So she assumed that this time wasn't so different, though she couldn't know for sure. Clearly the Red Queen had been planning this invasion and that meant that they might have made deals with the other queendoms. Though she knew that the others would have to fight against Red, eventually.

If they didn't, they run the risk of being invaded next. So all she had to do was endure whatever the Queen of Red would throw at her.

And it looked like she was about too, as the door to her cell opened. Her blue eyes looked towards the door and found a pair of Red warriors.

The two were futas, though their bodies were female. Each of them were wearing armour, which was a simple chest plate that covered the breasts, shoulders and arms, though exposed the belly and lower back. On their groins were loinclothes coloured red, that went to their knees. With underwear that was a thong behind them. Swords were on their waists, but not the simple double edged broadswords of Blue. Instead of them they used curved swords, which were better at slashing and slicing. On their heads was a thick red band that wrapped around their foreheads and tied behind their heads.

They were dark red haired and had light brown eyes. The pair were light skinned, with bodies built for war and athletic ability. Both were watching her, their eyes gleaming with perverted desire as they roamed over her torn clothes, trialling up her slender pale legs.

She watched them drink in the sight of her body, they smirked as she closed her legs together and tried to show no fear. But it was difficult to do so, as the pair advanced towards her, where they kneeled down to face her.

Sapphire stared into the eyes of one of them, trying to show she wasn't afraid. But it was difficult to do so as the pair began to touch her. A hand went to her exposed knee, the action making her still and then shudder as it moved into her inner thigh. The fingers began to head further up, as the Queen of Blue closed her eyes and looked away trying to pretend this wasn't happening.

The warriors hand moved further up, trailing along her flesh, as it reached the Queen's clothed pussy. Her vagina hid behind her blue underwear, hidden away and for the time being protected. But deep down she knew that wouldn't last, as the Red warrior pressed a fingertip into her covered cunt. The action making her stiffen and forcing her to bite her own tongue, at the noise that threatened to leave.

She felt the finger prod into her, pressing into her maidenhood. The warrior grinned as they felt the warmth and wetness of their growing arousal. They panted lightly feeling their cock start to stiffen and swell beneath their skirt which kept it contained. Her prick strained against the armour, her needs and wanting obvious, but she remembered her orders and ceased teasing them.

Her fingers withdrew to Sapphire's gratitude, as she felt her sex moisten and throb slightly. But she didn't have the time to dwell on it, as she felt her hands being unshackled from above.

They were freed from the walls restraints, but soon cuffs were clamped on her wrists. Then she hoisted to her feet, where they held her up on shaking legs. Their arms hooked her underneath her own, holding her up as she limply laid in their grasp.

The pair then dragged her away out of the cell, and through the dungeons corridors. It was cold and dank, being unwelcoming and cruel to the three.

All the cells were empty, as Sapphire was not one to have them filled like her mother. Besides she had them closed to show her people she wasn't like her parent. Alleged criminals were now held in a separate building, which was tab more humane. Because of the new building, these old cells beneath the Royal Palace of Blue weren't occupied by anyone else expect her from earlier.

Sapphire was taken through the grim halls of the castles dungeon. It's low light made her cringe and her insides churn, as she was taken through the halls. Steel doors laid open and inside many of them laid shackles and old torture devices, faint crusts of innocent blood upon them. Rust and corrosion were shown upon the ancient things of terror, owing to their neglect and age.

Memories flashed through her mind at the sights of the objects. She stiffened at the sight of the things, the action not going unnoticed by the pair of guards. The two looked down at her seeing her shake and shudder, as she stared at the instruments of torment.

One of them chuckled. "What's wrong? Didn't your mommy take you down here?" They mocked, with a snigger.

The Queen of Blue didn't answer, she just kept her eyes on the tools. Her thought filled with the screams of many innocents, when her mother brought her down here.

She shook against the pair before finally turning her head away from the cell and for ing herself to look to the floor. The warriors of Red looked to one another, then they shrugged and carried the woman onwards, heading to their Queen.

For awhile the three walked, with Sapphire slowly being able to walk herself. Once she did she followed them from behind, the thought of running crossing her mind briefly. But where would she go?

Sapphire passed a window of her Palace, where she seen her fair city below. The fires were out but she still seen black smoke rising high up in the air, along with the sight of charred houses. Rubble and skeletal remains of buildings still stood, on the sight of the previously built structures. Faintly she seen red armoured figures patrolling through the streets of her capital city.

She wondered how bad it was down there, for her people. When the gates had been thrown open there was a mass panic as the Reds rushed through. Surprise and slaughter were their specialty and she seen them butchering anyone whom got in their way.

That sight of watching them tear through her people was enough to have her call for a surrender. Which led to her capture, imprisonment then the city being sacked. It looked they were finished looting and were now occupying her home, making themselves comfortable. She can only hope that the Yellow Queendom would appear soon enough and librate them.

She was brought out her thoughts by a shove from behind, nearly sending her off balance. The woman huffed at the sniggering guards and instead headed on her way with one following and the other leading them.

Soon enough they entered into her throne room. Here she seen the gentle carpet of blue replaced by a rough rug of crimson red. It was unpleasant to her bare feet, the feeling and friction making her since with each step. Up high where blue banners were raised and held aloft, now banners of deep red hung. They held the image of a red rose upon its face, in front of a pair of crossed curved swords.

All the Queendoms used a rose on their coat of arms, in form or another.

But her eyes then step upon the throne, her throne, and the individual whom sat upon it. Sitting on her throne of gold, with sapphires jewls embedded upon it, was the Red Queen herself.

The futa was tall, lean and feminine. She was olive skinned and crimson red haired, like her countrywomen, her eyes were both red as dark blood. The Red Queen wore armour over her shoulders and upper torso, though she simply wore a loincloth, thong on her waist, to give some modesty. However, despite that Sapphire seen the rough imprint of their cock, lying flat upon the throne, with it's owner sitting open legged. A curved sword laid against the side of the throne, sitting peacefully.

Beside the throne was another figure, another warrior. They were olive skinned, with black hair unlike her comrades, though her eyes were the same crimson red. She was tall and stood with a professional and proud stance, arms folded over her chest, wearing the same arnour as her Queen. Though she was armed with a two handed axe on her back, and had a skirt over her legs. The futa watched Sapphire with a cool gaze, showing hostility, nor any lustful stares, unlike her ruler.

The Red Queen smiled at the sight of the Blue Queen being brought into the room. The Red Queen stared as the woman was brought before them, standing at the lower step of the dais. She stared at Sapphire, seeing the woman return the gaze, as they watched her ogling their body.

Despite the torn clothes she wore on her persons, Sapphire felt nude beneath them. The woman felt the Red Queen's eyes undressing her, taking off her clothes with sight alone. She tried to ignore the feeling, the creeping blush and revulsion at the other monarch.

The Red Queen stared at their breasts, seeing her air of knockers hidden behind a tight corset. Their cow tits were barely contained beneath the thing, and she felt the urge to stroke herself. But ceased her thoughts and instead looked to them with a stare.

"Your tits are bigger than I thought." She commented, much to Sapphire's chagrin.

They didn't respond, affronted by their vulgarity.

It only made the Red Queen giggle. "Hehehe. What's wrong? Don't like a compliment?"

"That was not a compliment." Sapphire shook her head. "That was crass and gross simplification about my appearance. If you have no respect for me as a person, then I ask that you stop."

Her words only made the Queen laugh. "Most females like it when their told their hot."

"I am not one of them." Sapphire told her.

"I can see that." They replied sitting up and holding their head in their hands. "Bet you think your fucking special, don't ya?"

"I beg your pardon?" Scowled the Queen the Blue.

The Red Queen tutted. "You think just because your a southerner, your better than me."

'Wheres this coming from?' Sapphire asked herself, then asked. "What are you talking about?"

"You Blues." She responded pointing at her. "You Blue pricks think your so high and might, cause at one point you conquered the world. Even though it's been a thousand years since then, you still think that the Country of Blue is the centre of the universe. It's pathetic and childish, you've had your time."

"What does this have to do with invading me?"

"Nothing." Admitted the monarch of Red. "Just saw an opportunity and here we are. Not my fault your a failure of a warrior."

"I want to end wars, not start them." Sapphire corrected.

"Ha!" Was the response. "War is a part of human nature. It is in our nature to seek out conflict and deal each other damage. Violence and bloodshed are the common currency of our lives. You just don't know that cause your head's so far up your own ass."

"Wars cause nothing but hatred and suffering." Sapphire told her, taking a step forwards.

The two guards whom escorted her had their hands on their swords. But the Red Queen stopped them with a glare and the two unhanded the hilts.

"If it's part of our nature to seek out conflict, then what's the point of compassion or love?"

"Hey, your mother didn't seem to give a shit either way." The Red Queen shrugged, as the Blue monarch flinched. "You talk of silly fairytales and nonsense. Your mother figured it out; it is better to be feared than loved. Though she was bit too vicious, but hey so am I."

"She was a tyrant." Sapphire told her.

"So am I." The woman replied. "Though I don't go about killing and kidnapping people without reason. Your mother was just insane, I like to think I'm just crazy."

She gigged at her again as the Blue Queen, blew out a breath and asked. "Was I brought here with the simple purpose to be mocked?"

"Yeah." Confessed the Red Queen. "That and I want to reward my troops." She told her, as the doors opened and more of her warriors walked in.

The futas were of various ages, though they all seemed to be in their primes. Each of them were armoured and armed, though the Blue Queen seen a hunger in their eyes. The stares of the warriors was like a gathering of hungry wolves surrounding injured prey. She looked at them, seeing them watch her with their wide eyes, looking up and down her clothed body.

She looked back to the Red Queen and asked. "W-What are you going to do to me?"

"Well, your a female and we're futas. What the fuck do you think we want?" Asked the woman back.

Sapphire felt her throat go dry, as she heard the warriors moving closer. She stood frozen on the spot staring up at the Red Queen as their smile grew on their face.

"I-I refuse." She said at last to their laughter.

"Bitch, you don't have a choice." The Red Queen laughed. "Your ours now. Or more specifically mine, to do as I please. Resist all you want it'll only make our dicks harder."

"B-But...!"

"Shut up." The Red monarch cut her off harshly, before she offered. "Think of it like this: if you do as I say, your people won't have to suffer. Obey my commands and I'll spare your citizens from further violation."

Sapphire shook on the spot, trying to think of a way out of this. Though she was tempted to now go along with this as she could possibly help her people, if only a little.

But she was soon tackled from behind by a warrior of Red.

She crashed onto the steps beneath her, her arms shielding her face and scrapping her knees slighty. The warrior on her back held her down with their weight. They had their hands go around and grab her busty mounds through her dress, making her eep in response at their rough handling. She felt their erection digging onto her back, feeling it pressed between the two of them. For the time being she was safe from it, though knew it was only a matter of time before her clothes were torn.

"Rip off her clothes, I want to see her body." Commanded the Red Queen.

"Yes your Highness." Her troops responded, as the one on Sapphire's back lifted her up.

She was forced to sit up, facing the Red Queen as Red warriors came to cut away her dress. Soon enough they were shredded, as tears ran down her face, with her being left and covered only by her underwear and corset. But they were soon deposed off, as the warriors cut them away and she was now nude.

The woman sat in the centre of a loose throng of futas. She had arms over her chest, trying to cover herself, while her legs were kept together, trying to hide her pussy.

But the futas all around her could see.

They stripped out their gear, throwing their armour and weapons away. Now they stood around Sapphire, cocks already erect, pointing at the Blue Queens face. She inhaled the overwhelming smell of dick, the musky scent making her lightheaded and slowly losing her wits. But she remembered who she was and where she was, and that was enough for her to wire her mouth shut.

However the futas didn't like that. Instead of allowing her to do that, they shoved their darkened dicks towards her face, trying to entice or at least have the smell coax her into sucking. But so far Sapphire refused to give in to the temptation, as she felt her body slowly heating up. Her pussy also began to moisten and she found herself panting like a dog in heat.

Her pants were soon used by the futas, as a sudden hand grabbed her head and shoved her open mouth onto their dick.

All the sudden Sapphire's mouth was invaded by a fresh dry dick. The cock was forced into her mouth, pushing further to the back of their throat, where she started to choke. It's length and girth made the woman gag and sputter, as the owner of the member moaned with pleasure.

She pushed her dick far down their neck, making the Queen wheeze in pain. It's size forcing her neck to adjust and widen slightly, as the futa pushed as far as they could.

Once she was inside of them, as far as they could go, the futa began to thrust their hips. She started to fuck the Queen of Blue's mouth, slamming her fuck stick in and out their warm orifice. Her mouth was full of the taste of dry cock and it's salty tip. The precum leaking out the crown made her feel ill, yet she couldn't do anything expect accept the dick, as it was rammed in and out of her.

At some point her hands were unshackled and the cuffs thrown away. But instead of being aggressive at her newfound freedom, she was instead submissive. Her hands were taken up to a pair of needy cocks, her pale ghostly fingers wrapped around the two, griping them with virgin care. She felt them throb and pulse, in tune to the owners beating hearts. They were hard and fleshly, making the woman blush at the feeling of warmth and energy in them, as she slowly started to go along with this.

Her grip around the things was gentle and she slowly started to work the hard things. She started jerking the cocks, as her mouth was still being used, by the futa's cock. Her hands wanked the pair of futas, as they panted like horny dogs, watching as the Blue Queen sat on the floor, a dick in her mouth, as her hands were wrapped around their own members.

Other futas watched and waited, seeing the Blue Queen servicing their comrades. They eagerly awaited their turn and stroked themselves as they did.

Soon enough though the futa throat fucking Sapphire's mouth stopped. She pulled out her thick member, seeing the Queen's flushed face and her dim lit eyes. They smirked at her, as they grabbed her tits and quickly sandwiched their covk between her mighty mounds.

Sapphire sat on the floor feeling ashamed and humiliated, as the warrior began to grind her rod between her soft mounds. She could feel the sausage shaped meat between her breasts, rubbing up and down, the tip of the penis poking out. The rest of it was hidden from view by her mounds, which the woman hated were on display.

Her hands still stroked a pair of cocks, and she didn't think to stop herself. She only stroked them, egging herself onwards, hoping that them cumming would end all of this.

The warrior using her tits began to thrust up and down at a faster pace. She squeezed her tits together, to add further friction, as she neared the edge.

They soon let out a growl as they came between her breasts. The dick started to throb and shake between her soft mounds, then suddenly shot its load. With the crown poking out from the top, the cumshot hit Sapphire on the chin, as it sprayed it's load onto and between her breasts. She let out an eep at the sudden spray of cream onto her bare flesh, the hot load hitting her rather cold skin.

She wasn't given further time to think about it, as the two she jerked had her hands removed from their pricks. The one whom had just came then let go of her breasts, and disappeared into the crowd, allowing others to take her place.

Sapphire sat on the ground, with cum on her lower jaw and between her mounds. It was sticky and smelly, warm and liquid like, as it ran and dripped off of her. She sat there dazed, her throat and mouth still sore from earlier, as she tried to recover.

But suddenly she pulled to the ground, being forced onto her back. She laid on the floor, dark hands on her shoulders and legs. The Blue Queen tried to get up, to flee or escape, but the warriors kept her on the ground, with one pointing its member to her mouth.

She seen the thing, looking at it upside down. Sapphire wanted to deny it access or entry, but instead her lips were separated by her own tongue moving out between them.

With care she licked the dripping tip of the penis, as it owner shuddered in joy. "Oh yeah. Your getting it now slut, now open that mouth of yours."

Sapphire did so, opening her jaws wide and preparing herself as best as she could. It wasn't long before the dick was shoved into her throat, again making her choke and gag. Then the warrior began to move, thrusting into her mouth with the same force and energy of the previous one.

But it wasn't just her mouth that was to be used.

Hands roamed over her body, touching every piece of exposed flesh that they could. Her breasts were the favourite target of the warriors, as they groped her mounds and pinched her nipples. Some even lowered themselves to her mounds and started to suck on then, making the Blue Queen moan, though it was muffled.

Her pussy was overflowing with clear sign of arousal. Her juices poured out from the snatch, in clear sight to the Red warriors, as one neared her cunt.

They loomed over her prone form, cock erect and ready as they prepared to take her. Sapphire soon felt the tip of a cock at her virgin pussy. A burning rod ready to plough her virgin soil, and she whimpered to herself, as she felt the cock press into her virgin lips.

She laid there feeling the hard dick at her gates, where it readied to batter them open. It wasn't long before she felt the thing pushing into her vagina, the thick cock passing through her opening. Sapphire let out a whine and moan, at the feeling of the dick pushing further up her valley.

It was tight for the warrior, as they shoved as much of their cock into them. They let out a groan of pleasure, as they pushed into them, enjoying the feeling of her tight snatch.

Then they reached her hymen, where they called out. "Oh, she's a maiden!"

The other warriors around gave a roar of approval, as their comrade broke their hymen. Sapphire felt the membrane being torn in two, the burning pain making a tear drop, as the cock inside of her continued. She felt the thing travelling up her birth canal. It touched every nerve and sense of her vaginal walls, asking her feel a unholy mixture of pain, but blissful pleasure.

She felt them head further up into her, never stopping until they were all the way in. Once they were the warrior took her time adjusting, allowing herself to enjoy the feeling of her tight minge.

But once she was ready the warrior began to thrust into them. They started to hammer in and out of their pussy, sending ripples of pain and waves of pleasure washing through Sapphire's body. Her nerves were on fire from confusion, pain and lust, as she was pounded by a Red warrior in her mouth and pussy. The warrior using her mouth still thrusted in and out of her, enjoying their tight mouth, as their fellow did them in the cunt.

They drilled both her holes, enjoying her warm body and feel. The pair were glad to be breeding a Queen's body, fucking royalty was rare for such lowborn. But here they were shagging a ruler of a country, putting this female bitch in her rightful place, on her back.

Sapphire soon grew silent, as her body was overcome by pleasure and lust. She found herself not thinking of escape, but of fresh dick. Around her at all angles were cocks, just waiting for her mouth, pussy or even anus.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a groan from above her head. "I'm cumming!" Cried out the warrior, using her mouth.

She then started cum down their throat, squirting her load into their belly. Sapphire felt the salty, sticky cum flow out the tip and down into her stomach. The taste made her cringe and she nearly vomited it back up, before realising that she would choke. Instead she forced herself to swallow it as the dick kept cumming.

Once the warrior was finished, they pulled out their flaccid member, before it was replaced by another. Again she being roughly throat fucked, as the futa between her legs came too.

That made her slightly afraid as she felt their cum flood into her. The fear of pregnancy and birthing a bastard of these Reds was horrifying. She felt the stream of cum flow into her womb, swimming inside her belly, as the owner of the seed pulled out, taking their blood and white creamed cock out, to show to the others. Living proof that they themself had stolen her chastity, before any of them.

There was a dull throbbing in her sex, both of pain and wanting, but again another futa came over. This one lifted her legs up and placed them on her own shoulders, where she began to thrust into them, fucking them missionary position. Her hands were moving on their own now, actively seeking some fresh dick to play with. They didn't have to wander for too long as they gripped around the shafts of hard futas dicks and started to wank them, fast. Her body acting on its own, following her primal desires, as a small voice inside of her head screamed for her to stop.

She wasn't in control of herself anymore, as she wanted more to happen. Her body was burning with passion and desire she never felt before, unless she was with Amber, whenever they got curious. But now here she was on her back taking cock from the troops that invaded her home. They fucked her like a rotten whore, with herself craving their dicks, which made a small part of her mind feel disgust at herself.

Shame was still present in her system, yet her own desire to crave cock was stronger. Sapphire jerked the dicks in each hand, stroking them until they came. They squirted their load onto her body, coating her milky white sperm that sent shivers through her being. With them now down they moved away, only to be replaced by more, as a rhythm began, between her and the futas. Her hands back at the task once again as she laid there, taking it all.

A cycle began to happen, with the futas cumming in or on the Blue Queen. They shot their loads upon her flesh, dirtying her skin in their baby batter. Others came inside her cream filled pussy, adding their sperm to the ever growing mound of her bloating belly. Her stomach was rounded, from all the cum she swallowed and the cum that was stuck inside of her womb. Most leaked out her pussy, when it wasn't clogged by the warriors, pounding into her.

At some point she was flipped onto her belly, the action causing her pain, as she was forced to stand on her hands and knees. It hurt her slightly as she was held in place, by the surrounding warriors, while they looked to their Queen.

The Red Queen still sat upon the throne, enjoying the view and loving the smell of sex. Her own cock became fully erect, as it stood up straight, standing at attention. Her dick was about a foot long, being as thick as someone forearm and being ready for fresh pussy. Her balls laid beneat the root, hanging low and full of her cum, ready to impregnate fresh Blue pussy.

Though she noted how much cum flowed out the Blue Queen's cunt. Her loosened pussy had cum leaking and falling out her snatch.

She wasn't interested in sloppy seconds and as such made her way down. Once she was there, she kneeled behind Sapphire's behind and pressed her engorged member into their sphincter. When she felt the large and intrusive dick at their anus, the Queen of Blue tensed.

"Feel that?" Her counterpart asked. "That's my dick at your ass. You've never taken it up here have you?"

"N-No." Admitted the Blue Queen.

"Good." Purred the Red Queen. "Today, I'll burst your anal cherry. But from here on, only I will be allowed to cum inside of your loose cunt. My warriors here have taken a potion that makes them temporary sterile. So you won't be pregnant with their bastards. Instead you'll be birthing mine."

They grinned at Sapphire's horrified face. "Y-You can't do that!"

"Do you want to protect your people?" Growled the Red Queen.

"... Y-Yes." Resolved the Blue monarch.

"Then shut up and bite your panties, I'm going in dry." She told them, with a smirk.

Sapphire sniffled and shook, as a warrior showed her torn underwear into their mouth. The fabric still had her faint juices from earlier and she tasted herself on it.

But she didn't dwell on it too long, as she felt the dick of the Red Queen pressing into her ass. It fat head pressed into her tensed pucker, where it slowly managed to brake through. The tip soon burst into her anus, the action making ger cry, as her assholes opening was widened slightly.

However it soon grew worse, as the Red Queen began to push herself further inside of them. They were groaning with joy at how tight her asshole was, and the whimpers that left them as they pushed further. It felt like her ass was trying to suck her shalong off, as she went further and further up their shitter. As she continued on Sapphire felt pain, as her dry anus began to constrict around the thick intrusion.

Of course it wouldn't be dislodged and that caused her harm, as it moved further and further up her back passage. Only the gag of her underwear in her mouth kept back her cries. But it didn't matter to the Red monarch, as they forced more and more of their length inside. Her girth was wedging the female more and more, tearing and hurting them as they pushed further until they were fully inside.

Once her full shaft was inside, the Red Queen allowed a moment for the pair to get used to one another. She groaned to herself, as she felt Sapphire's anal muscles rub and clench around her dong. Her ass gripped around her shaft, trying to move the object out of them, but it wasn't going anywhere. Instead she kept herself stil inside of the Blue Queen, enjoying their silent sobs.

For Sapphire, it felt like her asshole was on fire. She felt a blistering burning pain up her back passage, her body quaked as it stayed on all fours, with the Red Queen hunched over them.

They grasped her breasts in their hands, giving them a firm squeeze. "Hmm, you've got lovely tits ya know. Nice big juicy cow tits, think our daughters will be the same?"

Sapphire didn't answer, still having the gag and not wanting to give her any further satisfaction. Her underwear were soon taken out of her mouth and she whimpered at the mixture of feelings running through her.

The Red Queen didn't mind that she didn't answer. Instead she started to get herself into position, by bringing her cock back, dragging out her impressive member. She pulled it away to the normally exit only area, leaving only the tip inside.

She then moved back into them, bringing with her more pain and pleasure between the pair. Sapphire wired her mouth shut, as the futa began to slowly fuck her asshole. Each stroke of their cock, was like a fresh stoking of the flames, as it hurt and she cried at the feeling of her ass hurting and bleeding. The burning pain only growing worse with each movement of the Red Queen's thick rod.

Their tormentor only grinned at them, as they began to fuck her slowly. She took her time allowing herself to enjoy their ass, thinking of their cunt, imagining herself banging their pussy sandwich.

Her raging cock thumped into their behind, ramming in and out of their dirt hole. She fucked them hard and slow, before steadily increasing her speed, enjoying the cries of her new concubine.

"You like that slag?" The Ree Queen asked, as she started to pound them.

They didn't respond, her ass being on fire from the ploughing she was receiving. Sapphire had her head to the floor, her mouth biting her lip as they tried to hold back their choked cries.

The Red Queen soon grabbed their blue hair, and pulled her up to look. "Bitch I'm talking to you." They growled as they continued fucking her.

"I own you now." They went on. "Your mine forever and ever. You don't do as I say and I'll kill all your people and salt the earth."

She hissed at her like a snake, making the Blue monarch cringe. They didn't respond as the Red Queen still continued fucking her, hammering into her anus, as she cried out. Their thick horse like dick pounding into her rear, sending shock waves throughout her body, as she tried to find some solace in all of this.

After awhile of this torment, the Blue passed out from the pain. She just lost all the energy and fatigue took ahold of her, as the Red Queen still runied her anus.

Before she passed out she thought. 'My dear friend Amber, my sweet sister Azura, please hurry.'

Then everything went dark for her, as she welcomed the black and fell into slumber.


	2. 3 Weeks Later: The Princess & the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Azura and Luna.

21 Days after the capital of Blue fell.  
Border between Queendom of Blue and Green.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is as far as I can take ya." The driver of the wagon told the pair.

"It's perfect." Replied one, as she hopped off the wagon. "This is where I wanted to be."

"You serious?" The woman asked. "You do know that Blue been invaded by Red, right?"

"Of course we do." The other woman replied. "But my friend here is a native of Blue. Besides her sister is in trouble."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." The driver told her.

"It's alright." Shrugged the blue haired woman. "I'm, I'm sure she's alright. But it's always good to check."

"Yeah." Nodded the driver. "Well I hope you find her. Though I'm sure the two of you can handle yourselves."

It was true as she looked at the odd pair. The native of Blue was a woman with short blue hair and eyes, her skin was white and she looked like a decent fighter. She wore a dark cloak over her shoulders and brown leather jerkin, on her torso. Her legs were covered by tight trousers and her feet had boots. A sword hung at her waist, kept secularly in its scabbard.

The other one was odder. She was black haired and smokey grey eyed, with pale skin and a more thuggish look to her. This woman wore some armour made like a bikini, of leather and hide, with the bra barely containing her bosom, as she stood arms folded. Sandals were on her feet, open showing her toes and top of her foot. She had a pair of daggers on her waist, curved sharp blades.

Azura, the blue haired one, smiled at the driver. "Of course we can, we're badasses."

Her friend sniggered at the drivers rather bewildered expression. "Right. Anyway take care and be careful around here. The Reds are all over the place."

"Before you go, can I ask something's?" Azure asked, looking to them.

"Sure." The woman replied, happy to help.

"Do you know what your country is gonna do about the Reds?" She asked the Green native woman.

"Nope." They said with a shake of their head. "If I had to guess though, I'm sure the Queen will invade. But no really knows for sure. Her Majesty is very unsure about the whole thing."

"What about what's been happening inside Blue? Have you heard any rumours at all, about the Queen?"

"Vaguely." Admitted the Green. "These are just rumours, so take 'em with a grain of salt. From what I've heard the Queen of Blue is kept prisoner by the Red Queen, Ruby. This is where things are a bit crazy, as there's multiple rumours around about what's going on."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked the companion to Azura.

"Well, it's been said that the Queen is kept captive by the Red Queen. Though what's she's doing to her, s up for debate. I can tell you that she's alive at least, as all the rumours seem to agree on that, thought can't give you concrete proof on what's happening. However considering the fact that the Reds population is about 75% Futanari, I'm sure you can guess what she's doing to her."

Azura felt her heart sink at their honest words, though she didn't show it. "I see, and what about the Red armies. Have they gotten total control of the country?"

"Hard to say." The woman said then paused to give it some thought, then explained. "They've locked down control of the northern areas of Blue. Obviously because that's where the invasion started. But I can't really tell where their influence ends, though it doesn't appear that they've reached the borders between Green and Blue, yet. Yellow is apparently kicking their ass, so they're having trouble around that border area. But it's hard to say if it's real or propaganda. Though I'm sure the Yellows are putting up a fight. Don't know if there's any Blue forces left over from the fighting. But there's bandits and other such cutthroats around."

"Country is a mess." Commented the friend of Azura. "Well, as long as we stay off the roads we'll be fine."

"Yeah." Azura agreed. "Thanks for your help and answering my questions."

"Don't mention it." The driver replied and prepared to take off. "You two just be careful alright? And good luck finding your sister."

"I will, and thanks again." Azura waved along with friend doing the same.

With a wave and smile the driver turned her cart around and trotted off. She waved back at them, as she headed off back into the Queendom of Green.

Once they were gone and out of sight the pair looked to one another. "Ready Luna?" Azura asked to her friend.

"Course." Responded the other woman and the pair started to make their way into the lands of Blue.

They walked together in silence, taking their time wandering through the woods of the Blue. The road was just nearby them, but they stayed off it, incase they ran into someone or enemies.

The pair didn't speak at first, both slowly digesting what had been said earlier. Plus Azura was still mulling over the letter that her sister had managed to send. She had received it only about a week ago and had done everything she could to return home.

She had left after the tyrants execution to explore the world. The reason was because she wasn't really doing anything by sitting in the Palace of Blue everyday. If anything she found herself bored and alone, while her elder sister ran the country. It was what they were best at and she was obviously better at trying to fix their homes shattered image and reputation. To clear away the taint of their departed... mother.

Azura tried to keep in contact with her sister from time to time. However travelling a lot made communication between the two difficult. They were so far apart and as such it made letters between them rather rare. It had been a stroke of luck that she had received one from her not long ago. If she hadn't she wouldn't have known about how bad it had been back home.

Of course she knew about the sudden invasion. But assumed, wrongly, that the Blue armies would get their shit together and throw back the Reds. That had been a mistake to assume that the Blue warriors would succeed, as it turned out this Red Queen was bit more strategic and had planned everything in advance.

Though she didn't know how bad it was until the letter arrived. Once she had it and read the thing about four times, she quickly made plans to leave. Her best friend and partner, Luna, followed with her, pledging to help her in finding and saving her sister.

Luna was a native to the Queendom of Black. It was a country a little further to the northeast, sharing a border with Red and Pink. She was a mostly laid back girl whom enjoyed a nice fight, hard drink and some sex. Though she had a secret that only very few knew about, including Azura, something which she didn't want others to know yet.

But she looked over to her friend and seen the frown on their face. She knew Azura was worried about Sapphire, especially after hearing about what the driver told them.

So she said. "Hey, don't think about it too much."

"About what?" Asked the other, looking to them.

"Your worrying too much about your sister." Luna pointed out. "Keep doing that and you'll only make yourself worse. You need to calm down and think about here and now."

"Kinda hard too, when your only kin is held by a Futanari Red Queen." Responded Azura. "Sorry, I just keep thinking the worst."

"That's my point." Luna told her. "If you keep doing that, your only gonna cause yourself more harm. It's not healthy to be thinking of what ifs. Let's try thinking of getting to her first, do you gave a plan?"

"Eh, kind of." Azura told her as they walked.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well, I was thinking we meet up with the Yellows." Azura told her. "That way we could work with them on dealing with the Reds. Maybe even take back the capital, though I keep thinking its going to take longer for us to reach the capital of we do, do that."

"I suppose." Luna told her, and added. "Plus, they might not be too willing to help or be in a hurry."

"That's not entirely true." Azura corrected gently. "My sister and the Princess of Yellow, Amber, are close friends."

"How close?" Asked the Black citizen as she looked to them.

"As close as you and I are." Smirked Azura, as their friend shared it.

"So we can truly count on Yellows support then?"

"Probably." Azura replied, with a cough. "Her mother is rather hesitant to send more troops. At least from what I heard. Amber is pushing for more, but the nobles are split on the issue. It's not entirely a secret about Amber and Sapphire's relationship, but it's not entirely welcomed either."

"Why not?"

"The Queendom of Yellow is more religious country. Their interpretation of the Goddesses Holy Writ is rather bullshit. They forbid any kind of male homosexual or lesbian relations, even bisexuality isn't allowed."

"Shit." Luna responded. "Must be boring as fuck over there."

Azura sniggered. "I suppose it would be."

"Well how come this Amber gets away with it?"

"She's royalty." Shrugged Azura. "Plus her mother loves her more than the Goddess or church. So she's willing to ignore it, that and she's being doing a number social reforms lately. The church isn't happy about it and have tried to get her to change her mind. But so far she's held her ground."

"Fucking royals always get out of it." Groaned Luna with a sigh.

"Watch it Luna, your in presence of one." Warned Azura playfully.

"Yeah but your not like the others." She told her. "Your cool and fun. You don't have a stick up your ass, or look down at others."

Azura only smiled. "Thanks."

"Whatever." Shrugged her lover. "So that's the plan then? Meet up with the Yellows, get into contact with Amber and then help them reach the capital?"

"Yeah, unless you've got a better idea."

"I do."

"Oh?" Azura questioned, looking to then. "Do tell."

"We can recruit and train the locals on the country's edges to be a guerrilla force."

"No." Azura responded swiftly, to their friend's chuckle.

"It'll be fun."

"We tried that the last time and it failed." Azura reminded them.

"Yeah, but that was in Black. The people there are bit more distrustful of strangers, especially a Blue like yourself."

"I know." Snorted Azura. "But we're not doing it here. We fucked up the last time and we'll do so again."

Luna pouted. "Fine." She mumbled in response.

Azura raised a hand and patted their head like a puppy. She clapped them gently on the dome, running her hands through her hair, as they leaned against them. The woman smiled at them and kissed the dark haired woman's head, kissing her softly.

Her lover quit pouting and instead looked up at them, then quickly crashed her lips into there's. Azura was taken aback by the sudden kiss, before she soon melted into it. They snogged together in the middle of the woods, roughly alone and without anyone seeing them. Or so they thought, as they didn't notice the new pairs of eyes watching from their surroundings.

Instead their attention was entirely on each other. Both women kissed together, hands moving across each's bodies, with Azura's grooming Luna's bare flesh, because of her scant clothing. Her hand reached into their underwear, her first two fingers, ghosting over the clitoris. The action made Luna moan into their mouth, as she pulled her head away to stare up at the trees.

Azura only smirked as she pinched the clit, rubbing it between her fingers. Her partner moaned, her legs wobbling slightly, as she did this. Luna panted as Azura pleased her, teasing her clitty as her fingers soon released the thing and went under.

She felt their warm digits now soaking in her drenched underwear. They rubbed her vulva, touching both lips, coating themselves in her juices as she shook her hips. She began to grind on their fingers, trying to rub her throbbing pussy on them. Azura had her middle finger rub gently on the outside of their cunt, taking her time as she played with her lover's soaked pussy.

Then she had her middle finger slowly move into them. Luna let out a louder moan as she felt the long digit enter into her womanhood. It soon started to push up into her, sending out ripples of pleasure, as she hugged Azura closer and undid her bra.

Her armoured bra came off, with her hands discarding the thing with a throw. Azura gazed upon their pale mounds, seeing her perky pink tits erect from her actions. The woman sent her free hand up to a mound, cupping one, while a thumb rubbed her nipple in soft slow circles. She soon brought her mouth to taste the other breast, sucking on her tit with her lips, her tongue twirling around the teat, as her teeth bit gently into it, while suckling.

"Fuck." Groaned Luna, as she reared her head back. "You always... make me feel... so-so good."

Azura didn't respond verbally, instead she added another pair of fingers into her GF's hole. She began to pump them, having her fingers rise up and down. Her fingers fucked her lover's pussy, taking her time as she used her needy cunt, opening it slightly with her three fingers,

Luna felt her body burning with passion and arousal, her loins were on fire with desire. She wanted more and wanted to give her lover the same kind of pleasure, but waited as she knew that Azura would have her do something soon enough. They were the more dominant of the pair, the alpha.

She let her blue haired lover finger fuck her hole, thrusting her fingers up and down her inner walls. Her pussy constricted around the digits, gently rubbing them as they moved within her. Azura had a thumb play with their twitching clitty, rubbing the thing as it wriggled with pleasure.

Everything going on between the two was too much for Luna. She soon felt her floodgates reaching the end, her need to cum overloading all her usually heightened senses. All her nerves and thoughts were being blocked by the growing need to cum.

So soon after she let out a cry of pleasure, followed by her vagina squirting her load. She stained her underwear, drenching them in her love juices, as Azura still finger banged her cumming hole. Her lover letting go of their tit, so that they could look up and smirk in joy.

"Already?" They mocked. "Your such a little whore ya know that."

"I know." Mumbled Luna back, after recovering slightly.

"You gonna return the favour?"

"Mhmm." They hummed back, as their lover withdrew their fingers and moved away.

Azura started taking off her boots, followed by her trousers, then underwear. The woman then stood before her submissive, half naked and showing off her dripping wet pink cunt, with a blue bush just above.

"Sit on the ground and look up, I want my throne." She told them.

Luna did as she was asked sitting on the dirt ground. She leaned back slightly, keeping her legs straight and arms behind her to keep herself propped up. Then looked upwards and waited for Azura to come over.

They walked over with one foot in front of the other. Then they turned around and faced away from Luna, before backing over to her. Azura stood over their chest, legs on either side them, as she moved further, to sit upon their face. Luna seen their nice round white ass, her dirty stinky hole and her delicious wet cunt, which leaked out her arousal for the dark haired woman.

Then Azura sat on her face, pushing her rear end onto their mouth, her vaginal lips touching her mouth ones. Soon the Princess of Blue felt a thick tongue lapping at her outré folds, tasting and teasing her opening. She then felt the tongue wriggle its way inside of her, prying open her gates, before heading inside.

A groan and sigh left her, as she felt the thing enter into her warm canvas. She sat upon their head, back straight and hands on her knees, as her partner ate out their muff. They licked around and inside of their pussy, their tongue exploring their tunnel, tasting and eating her out, as they always did. Luna drank their juices too, guzzling down their liquids of pleasure and joy, as she delved deeper into their cunt.

She licked the insides of her pussy, while a hand went to tweak and twerk their clit. The sensitive thing went crazy, as it's owner moaned in joy at their girlfriends actions. Azura grinned to herself feeling her GF fiddle around with clitty, while her tongue explored well known territory. She even leant a hand down there, moving some fingers over to her throbbing clit, to give the thing a good rub. Luna then moved her fingers over to Azura's pussy, having a finger or two enter inside after moving her head away.

The woman fingered their hole, enjoying their dominants reactions and calls for more, as she fingered them. She also laid on her back and waited, as Azura turned around, while still standing over them. But then she squatted on their head, once more burying their face in her muff.

Luna began eating them out again, as Azura had their head lifted up by the top of their head and pressed their mouth into her pussy. She had them lap and lick the insides of her warm cunt, her tight snatch slowly becoming more and more aroused, as she felt herself building towards climax.

"I'm getting ready to cum." She told them. "Drink it all."

Her partner didn't respond and only tried to force as much of their tongue into them, as they could.

It wouldn't be long until Azura suddenly went straight and shook, as she covered her mouth. She came onto Luna's face, creaming on her, as her mouth opened to swallow her rush of cum. Luna drank down the essence of her alpha, savouring every drop of their love, as they came on them.

When she was finished she got off her friend. They laid on their back, panting slightly as Azura laid next to them. She looked to her lover and they smiled, before moving close to kiss her, tasting herself and them.

Their moment was interrupted by the sounds of clapping. The two jumped and sat up looking around to find themselves surrounded.

All around them were Red warriors, each having perverted grins of delight. It was noted by the pair that they were lightly armoured, wearing mostly leather and skirts or even trousers. They spotted the pitched tents in each of them, beneath skirts or trousers, showing clearly that they had been watching awhile now. The futas were all grinning from ear to ear, happy about seeing them in action.

"Well done ladies." One of them said, the leader amongst them. "A little mediocre and slow for my taste. But don't worry I have a solution to that problem."

"No thanks." Hissed Luna gripping her daggers and readying them.

Much to the cackles of the warriors. "Might want to put them down, or we'll shoot you full of holes." The leader warned, gesturing to her archers around.

'Shit.' Thought both women as they spotted them.

Azura cursed herself for not keeping her weapon close. Instead of blaming herself she looked to Luna and silently told her to disarm. They hesitated but complied and threw their daggers away, as the Reds grinned.

"Good girl." The leader said. "Now both of you are going to suck our dicks. Then you'll be taking our cock into your little cunts. Bet neither of you dykes have had a good before, am I right?"

"No we have." Azura told her. "We've had male and even futa cock before."

"Oh really?" Their leader asked. "What do you think is the best?"

"Depends." Shrugged Azura with a coy smile, that made the Red leader grin, as they winked.

"On what?"

"On the futa I suppose." Azura said, her eyes looking down at the large futa body, staring intensely at her skirt. "You know what they saw: bigger is better. Do you have a big, cock?"

With a proud smirk the leader pulled up her skirt, lifting it up showing her member to the Blue woman. They stated at her length, seeing the dark dick fully erect. It's crown fully erect, the pink tip leaking out crystal clear precum, that fell to the forest floor. Azura licked her lips, seeing their member stand tall, her eyes watching the thing twitch, as it silently called her over.

But she didn't move. "Hmm, that's good." She told them, as the leader laughed.

"See? Look at that." She addressed the others. "One look at my cock and she's not a dyke anymore. I tell ye that lesbos only need a good dick. They're just regular females who's males have failed to satisfy them. But that's why we're here."

"True enough." Azura agreed. "My friend and I are so done with them. We need real cock, from very powerful and dominant futas. Will you help us, cure us of our addiction?"

"Come over here then and we'll get right too it." The leader told her stroking her dong

Azura pouted. "I was thinking of going somewhere more private. Somewhere we wouldn't be interrupted."

The Red leader shrugged. "Well, we can take the two of you back to the camp."

"That sounds perfect, doesn't it Luna?" Azura asked her lover, whom was very quiet.

They looked at one another, with Luna showing clearly she was kill her later for this. Though she knew that they had a "plan" or at least something akin to one.

So she nodded and said. "Yeah, take us to your camp and ruin our cunts."

That was all that was needed for the Reds. "Done. But you two ain't getting weapons back, nor do I want either of you to walk there clothed. Your our property now, so you'll do as we say."

"Of course." Simpered Azura, though added. "However I have a request."

"What?"

"I want to ride your large cock. No one else just you and I, with me bouncing on your dick, while you lay there like a Goddess."

They laughed. "I like you, you little whore. Fine, I'll fuck you first, but after that you'll be shared amongst my squad here. Your friend there, well she's to be shared once we get there."

"That's fine." Azura told her, much to Luna's slight growl.

"Great, now get undressed and throw your armour to us." The leader told her.

They did as they were instructed, though Azura managed to wear her panties. Saying that her pussy was only for the Red squad leader there. They allowed it and had her follow closely next to them, in obvious show of "Do Not Touch!" to her comrades.

Luna was behind, trying to stop herself from ripping out the Reds throats, as they touched her. They spanked her ass, swatting each pale cheek, as she growled baring her teeth. But made no move to attack and she kept an eye on their equipment, making sure that they weren't thrown away as the two were led through the forest. Heading deeper and deeper into it, to this hidden Red camp.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Same day.  
Red Camp.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They sat inside a small hut, both tied at the arms and legs. Luna laid face down on the floor, scowling into the boards as she ignored Azura, whom sat with their back to the wall. She hummed to herself trying to pass the time, as she waited to be taken away, to enact her little plan.

Her lover had been told of it and simply went along as there was no backing out now. But she was still a little pissed about it and for now pouted to herself, while Azura waited.

She didn't need to wait for long as the door to their hut opened and in walked a pair of futas. They went over to her and picked her up off the ground, then escorted the woman away. She sent a smile to her friend, whom nodded mutely and waited for her to return.

Azura was taken outside to the small camp. The camp was just a small amount of huts and tents, as the force stationed here were scouts. There were thirteen of them, all around and armed lightly, though they kept themselves concealed. Azura wasn't sure what they were doing out here, but she hoped to find answers soon enough as she was taken to their leaders large tent.

The woman was taken inside of the flap, where she was greeted by the leader herself. They sat on a chair, akin to a makeshift throne, her legs opened and torso exposed. She grinned when the Blue native entered into her room, seeing her still bare chested as herself. Her eyes wandered down to their clothed pussy, seeing them pulled up to the point that she had a camel toe.

She watched as the woman stopped before her, her guards on either side of them. "Leave us." She commanded them.

They left quickly, not needing to stay as there was a spare female. Azura didn't want them go, instead her eyes were on the leader in front of her.

The futa watched her, eyes drinking in the sight of her body, seeing her mostly nude. She was their cock began to rise from beneath the skirt. Their member soon became engorged, swelling to its full might, standing up before the pair.

She watched as the leader took a firm grasp of her knob. The futa began to stroke her member, with a single hand, pulling back the hood of her foreskin. It's purple crown was soon visible to the woman, they watching as they felt their own body respond in kind. Her pussy quivered with excitement, her cunt starting to flow, her panties soon becoming drenched in her juices.

Azura sneaked a hand into her panties from the front. She started to rub and prob her entrance, her fingers pleasing her as she watched the futa, slowly jerk their cock.

The two engaged in mutual masturbation, the pair watching one another like hawks. Azura felt her mouth water as she watched the futa stroke themself, her own body wanting and needing their dick.

So she soon ceased her fingering and wandered over to them. The leader of the scouts smile only grew, as she watched them sway over, shaking her hips.

When she was nearby, the blue haired woman got down on her knees, and inhaled the scent of dick. Her nose smelt the smell of musky cock, the scent alone making her head spin slightly, as she sent out he tongue to taste them.

Her tongue touched the underside of the shaft, tasting dry dick a some precum. But then she went higher up to the peaks, where the futas cock began to produce more of her salty liquid. The female reached the top and licked around the tip, teasing her throbbing member. She licked around the tip, her tongue teasing and tasting them, as a hand went to the lower base of the shaft.

Azura started to slowly stroke the thing, as her mouth opened to take it inside of her mouth. The futa let out a groan, as their dickhead was soon enveloped by warmth. She felt the tip of her cock being brought inside of the woman's mouth, feeling her tongue lapping around the edges of her girth. Slowly Azura started to push more of the member inside of her, trying to push it further to the back of her throat.

Though she took her time, bobbing lightly on the mass already inside of her orifice. She sucked slowly on the dong, enjoying taste and feeling of them widening her mouth. Azura was soon able to have more of them deep inside her, until it was in her throat.

When she was deepthroating the thing, she stilled and savoured the feeling of it inside of her. It hurt only slightly, her neck soon adjusting to the futas size. Though once it did she began to lift herself up and down, starting a steady pace, that made the futas eye close, as their head looked to the roof of their tent.

She sat there as the Blue native began to suck on her cock. They bobbed their head, pushing the tip of their dick to the back of their throat, which impressed the futa. This woman wasn't an amateur nor a virgin, she had taken futa dick before and knew how to use it.

Privately she wondered if they'd be her fuck-toy willingly.

They sat there while Azura continued to suck their dong, while ignoring her own arousal. Instead she focused herself on pleasuring the futa, just enough that their guard would be lowered. She needed them to cum and soon, otherwise her plan wouldn't work, or be fucked before she pulled it off.

Azura still stroked their length as her mouth worked away. She bobbed her head, while a hand was wrapped around the lower base of the penis. Her other hand went to tease and fiddle with their pussy, her fingers pressing into their flowing cunt, where they soon entered into them. The female began to pump her digits, gently fucking them, as her mouth and other hand worked their rod.

After sometime Azura let the slick, hard dick out of her mouth. She then pulled away her fingers from the futas pussy, where she had the two hands now jerking their rock hard erection. Her fingers and palms were soon covered by her own spit a saliva, as she started to beat them off. Azura looked up to them, keeping eye contact as she rubbed and licked at their dick. The futa wanted more from her, as her toes curled and she seen them watching her, their face flushed and her tongue lapping at her meat stick.

"You want me?" Asked Azura, as she choked the chicken.

"Fuck yeah!" Growled out the futa, glaring down at the blue haired minx.

Azura smiled. "Good, let me get on top."

"Fine." They grunted as the female stopped and stood up.

They then took off their underwear and put them in their mouth, holding them there with a smirk. But the futas eyes were on the pink slit between their legs. She couldn't take her eyes off their tight little twat, as it poured out her love juice down their inner legs.

Azura soon climbed atop them, standing on her knees, with her pussy hovering over their member. She soon lowered herself until her pussy lips touched the tip. The feeling made the Red leader jolt, as she felt the familiar feeling of fresh cunt, at her engorged head. It caused her dick to twitch, as she rubbed the exposed glans on the lips, making the two moan together.

Then Azura began to lower herself onto the cock, until her pussy pressed into the crown. It wasn't long before the head of the penis entered into her opening. She let out a loud moan, as she felt her cunt expanding and accepting the thick futa dick.

It was soon inside of her, pushing its way up her birth canal, as she lowered herself further onto it. She had her hands on the leader's shoulders to steady herself, as she swallowed more of their length. Their thick cock traveled further and further up their channel, touching her inner walls with care. The coating of saliva and precum acted as decent lubricant, allowing Azura to push more of them inside without fearing harm.

She was soon sitting directly on them, with their full sex organ deep inside of her. Azura felt ripples of pleasure, waves of excitement and lust washing through her, as she sat on the Red scout leader's dick. They stayed still at first, the pair enjoying the feel of one another, as they stayed conjoined.

Then Azura began to move, rising herself upwards, then lowering herself slowly. She felt them inside of her, their size and width, sending out fresh signals of pleasure out between the two. Her loins burned with fire, as she slowly started to ride them, taking her time as she rode the futas cock. They fucked themself upon their member, enjoying the feeling of their cock inside of them.

The Red native was in bliss, as she felt their snatch gripping along her dick. Their inner walls continuously compressing along her length, as the female rode them slowly. Each rise and fall brought more enjoyment and passion, the burning need to fuck and breed overcoming all her senses, as primal futa lust took over her logic and thoughts. She soon forgot that the woman atop her was technically an enemy, and as such should be bound and then fucked.

But instead she didn't care, as she let Azura ride them, hopping on her cock like a bunny.

Azura noticed them growing more and more out of it. Seeing the light in their eyes dim and her gaze expression turn more lustful and feral. It was what she wanted and she prepared herself her the next part, as she continued to fuck herself, slamming her pussy up and down.

She huffed and panted, as she took the panties out of her mouth with a hand. Azura continued fucking them, riding on their dong, until she sensed that the futa was nearing the edge.

"That's it, that's it." They panted out loud. "Getting there. Your gonna birth many of my bastards."

'Not on your life.' Thought Azura as she rode them harder, trying to get them to cum.

Their dick plunged in and out of her, the tip smashing against her cervix, making the woman go dizzy with each hit. But she knew that the futa was getting closer to cum and did what she could to speed it up.

It wasn't long before she heard the leader groan out loud, signalling that they were about to bust a nut. As the Red leader came inside of them, her guard now totally down, Azura quickly had her under wrapped around their neck.

The sudden action caught them off guard, but she was orgasming to hard to notice at first. It wasn't until she felt them jump off her and pull the thick knickers from behind, did she notice. Azura began to strangle them, using all her strength to try and choke the life put the futa.

They let out a strangled cry for help, but it wasn't heard, even by her killer. Instead her cock still came shooting its load over herself, while throbbing painfully as she suffered autoerotic asphyxiation. Her hands tried to move up to her neck, to try and tear open the dirty underwear.

But instead Azura managed to turn her head with such a force that it broke her neck. A sickening crack and crunch was heard, as she twisted the Red's head and broke their neck.

Azura blew out some air, as the leader stilled and went quiet. The sound of their neck braking was rather loud and she knew that she got them, as they went slack and didn't put up any further resistance. Instead she pulled away her underwear, checking to see if they were still usable. They looked rather fine, showing no strain or damage, as she checked them over, expect being wet from her own fluids.

She then looked between her legs and muttered. "Fuck." To herself, as her pussy dripped out some of the bitch's cum.

Hopefully it wouldn't matter.

But her sex ached and throbbed as she hadn't cum herself. However she put thoughts of pleasure and sex to the back of her mind, as she instead looked around the tent. It was rather open, having a single bed and some other chairs. But on one side of the room sat a table with maps and beside that hers and Luna's gear. Quickly she made her way over and looked at their stuff, finding their equipment all in one piece. She was quick to put her own things on, and drew out her sword from its scabbard.

Azura blew out a breath and then looked outside the tent. For now it seemed like everyone else was either inside their own or looking outwards, on the makeshift palisade. So they weren't paying attention to what was happening inside the camp and that allowed Azura to make her way back. She crept through the cluster of tents and huts, keeping low and silent, as she headed towards the building they kept Luna inside.

When she entered inside she found Luna being double teamed. The dark haired woman was bent over, standing up on her feet, with a futa pounding her from behind. While her mouth was receiving the same treatment, with a thick cock thrusting in and out of her, as her eyes soon found her lover. She spotted Azura standing at the door, sword in hand and ready.

With that in mind she had her teeth turn sharp and then opened her jaws wide. Once they were as wide as they could go, she took a massive chomp on the penis inside her mouth. Her canine teeth easily cut through the organ, severing it in two too the wails of the futa. They suddenly felt extreme pain as their cock was bitten off, them flying backwards, their hands on their bloodied groin.

The other futa realised something was wrong, as she had her eyes refocused and seen their injured comrade. But then she noticed someone at the door and looked to find the leader's bitch. Armed and ready to kill, as they stalked over to her.

"Oh shit!" She hissed, pulling out of Luna, whom spat up the dick and some blood.

Azura swung her sword at the futa whom tried to grab her own weapon. But was stopped by a sword to the chest, hitting her heart, as she choked out a gasp.

Then the Red warrior fell over dead, the blade being pulled out.

"What took you so long?" Spat Luna as Azura handed her stuff to them.

"Enjoying myself." Replied Azura, whom went over to the castrated futa and silenced her with a single strike. "Her scream has alerted the camp. We have to kill the rest."

"Good." Luna told her taking her daggers. "I'm in the killing mood now anyway."

With a smile Azura led them both out the hut, where an arrow struck the wood next to her head. She looked in the direction it came and found a Red archer, notching another arrow. But Luna wasn't going to give them a chance, as she threw one of her blades at them.

The dagger arced over to them, striking the woman in the eye, and she dropped her bow. Her hands were on her face covering the grievous wound, as Luna rushed over. She slashed open their throat and got her blade back, as she spotted more of the Reds coming to attack.

She and Azura were quick to engage them, rushing the Reds before they could properly coordinate and counter. A bloody brawl ensured, as the pair fought Red scouts. They were lightly armed and armoured and to an extent less disciplined and experienced.

They fought the two with short swords, fighting with as much ferocity as they could. But the pair they faced soon started to outnumber them, as they began to fall dead.

After awhile there was only one left and she was a lone archer. She hadn't fired as she didn't want to risk hitting a fellow Red, but now she was the only one to remain. Without a further thought or care, she just turned and ran fast away. Hoping that the two wouldn't follow her and end her life.

Luna nearly did, but was stopped by Azura, whom shook her head. "It's a waste of time."

"But what if she calls for help?" Asked the other.

"Wouldn't matter, we'll be gone by then." Azura told her, then said. "Follow me."

Luna sighed but did as she was told and followed them, heading up to the leader's large tent. When she was inside she spotted the corpse, covered in cum and her neck twisted at an angle. But Azura took them over to a table, containing a map of the country.

On the map it showed the Queendom of Blue in it's entirety. Though the pair seen red cubes on the board, showing the rough locations of Red armies or garrisons. There was a large cluster of red cubes at the capital,mshpwing that the Red army dominated the place. They spotted blue cubes too, though they were scattered all around, showing the disorganised forces of the remnant Blue armies. However they seen yellow cubes, pressed against red ones, implying ongoing clashes or battles.

It looked like Yellow was still in the fight and had made quiet a way into Blue. However they appeared to have been stopped or stalled. Still though it was good to know where the enemies are and where Yellow forces were.

"Looks like a mess." Luna commented, directing it towards the Blue troops.

"Yeah." Nodded Azura, as she pulled her trousers down. "Could you, clean me?"

Luna looked at their pussy, seeing her lips and insides stained by cum. "Sure. As long as it gets rid of the taste of cock."

"Never understood your dislike towards dick." Azura said. "You don't mind it in your pussy."

"That's because my pussy can't taste anything." Snarked Luna. "I just hate how dry and bland it is, along with the salt mixed in. Makes me wanna vomit."

"Well clean out my cunt, while I study this map." Azura told her, as the other woman went around behind her.

Azura bent over the table looking down at it, as her partner got down behind her. She felt their breath on her quivering cunt, then soon their familiar tongue on her outer folds. Luna began to eat her out, her tongue fishing out lumps of futa cream, lapping at the inner and outer workings of Azura's minge.

The hidden Princess of Blue exhaled a breath of pleasance, as she felt her lover's tongue taste her. Cleaning out her pipes, taking away all the futa sperm and giving her some pleasure in return. Still though her eyes were on the map, as she read it a couple of times, remembering the nearby towns and villages names.

Most of them looked to be under the control of the Reds. So going near them would be a bad idea, though the two would need supplies at some point. They had enough food for three days, and both knew how to hunt and set traps. But it was possible the Reds might have scared off all the wildlife, making that option a little difficult. Still it was good to know where the Yellows were, now all they needed to do was reach them. She committed everything to memory, ensuring that it wouldn't be forgotten.

Luna soon stopped licking her clean, having eaten all the cum. She then stood up and leaned over them from behind, while hugging Azura.

"Better?" Asked Azura.

"Very." Smiled Luna. "Though, tonight your licking my asshole clean after I've had a shit. Plus you'll be my bitch as well, as penance."

"Do I have too?" Groaned Azura at them.

"Hey I do it for you." Luna told her. "Besides, you know you deserve it. Next time, you can be raped by futas and I'll save you."

"You seemed to be ok." Shrugged Azura. "Your a werewolf after all. It's not like you were in any real trouble."

"Doesn't mean I wanna have a dick in my mouth." Luna snipped. "Look, let's just get put of here, before more come."

"Your right." Agreed her partner with a smile as she pulled up her trousers and the two kissed.

Then the pair were off, heading to out the camp, in the direction of the Yellows. Both were keen to put as much distance between them and the Red camp as they could.

As she walked, Azura couldn't help but think. 'Fuck, Sapphire I hope your okay. Please hang in there big sister, I'm coming to save you.'


	3. Day 2 of Captivity: Dawn, Yule and Ruby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapphire meets Dawn and Yule and deals with the Red Queen again.

Day 2 of captivity.

XXXXXXXXXX

She awoke with a start, shaking and panting, as if awakening from a nightmare. But then there was a sudden flush of pain, as she sat on her bottom, only to feel a shot of hurt course through her system. Sapphire whimpered as her maidenhood and rosebud ached. Her anus was worse, making her roll onto her side, as she pulled her knees up to her chest, trying to calm herself and dull the pain.

At first she didn't know what happened or even where she was. But then the memories flooded into her, the feelings and horror of what happened previously. She stared at the dank wall ahead, of her cell/room, and was reminded of the futas and their heinous Queen.

A hand went downwards, towards her aching sex, where she touched it. Only to have a sudden jolt of pain course through her, as she shuddered in fear. But then she looked at her fingers and seen dried blood, proving to her that her violation was not a falsehood. The Queen of Blue laid on her side, trying to warm herself while lying upon the cold stone floors. She was naked and thankfully alone, as she lied on the ground.

The rattling of her cell door jolted her upwards, her body rising up off the ground, as her eyes stared at the steel door. It opened slowly, the hinges squeaking and straining, as the door was pulled away and in walked a Red warrior.

Sapphire recognised her, seeing the black hair, red eyes and the large axe on their back. She remembered them as the futa standing next to the Red Queen. They hadn't, to her memory, did anything to her, but that still didn't mean she should trust them, as they were a Red.

So she scooted away from them, trying to put as much distance as she could. But she had nowhere to go or hide in this cramped dungeon cell. Instead she was stuck and her only escape route blocked, by the fearsome warrior, whom looked upon her nude body. She seen their eyes, twin pools of crimson, watching her, drinking in the sight of her milky white skin, watching her perky breasts and heading lower.

Knowing their stares, Sapphire quickly closed her legs, and placed a hand over her groin for good measure. She used her other arm to cover her breasts from view, blocking out her pink teats.

The warrior of Red said nothing, nor indicated that she was displeased. If anything they seemed to be rather uncaring, though it was impossible to tell, as their face was stoic and calm.

They soon moved aside and in walked a couple of males. The men were from Red as each had either red eyes or hair, a few with both. They were tanned skinned like their futas, though they were lithe in build, having more effeminate bodies. Softer looking features on their faces, their chests looking slightly more womanly, as the potions that had been given to them since birth changed them slightly. The males wore simple clothes covering their waists, but it was a thin fabric and ragged, tattered, to show them as being beneath worth.

Sapphire had heard the tales, but never really seen a man of Red. She herself was shocked by the look of these poor souls, finding them pitiful and her heart went out to them. They entered into the cell and made their way towards her, carrying trays of fruit and goblets of water, along with clothes.

The former Queen of Blue sat there, shaking slightly as the Red males began to feed and water her. She took the offered items with only a small amount of hesitance, while the men started to wipe away the dried blood underneath her. They washed and toward her aching pussy, making her since slightly, at the sudden jolt of pain, but she soon felt that dying away. There must have been a pain reliever in the water, as she soon felt it leaving her and her groin simply going numb, as she allowed them to do as they pleased.

She was feeling slightly better soon after, and managed to smile. "Thank you." She told them, kindly.

They looked slightly surprised by her gratitude, though they said nothing as they quickly gathered the things and scattered away. Leaving Sapphire alone with the large Red warrior, whom watched her curiously.

"You thanked them?" The woman asked, looking at her with a frown.

"Of course." The Queen of Blue replied.

"Why?" The woman questioned, as she elaborated. "They don't deserve praise for doing as they were told too. Their males after all, they didn't do it out of the goodness of their hearts. The Red Queen ordered them too."

"I'm aware of that." Sapphire commented. "However, it is still polite to thank people for helping you. Especially if it's an act of kindness."

They snorted. "Your strange. Why does Ruby have to go after the weird ones?"

"Ruby?"

"Our Queen." Explained the warrior. "Her name is Ruby."

"And what's yours?" Asked the blue haired woman, watching the raven haired one go silent.

Then they answered. "Dawn."

Sapphire smiled at them. "Lovely to make your acquaintance, Dawn."

Dawn stared at the prisoner, thinking her lost her midland already. "You really are strange."

"I'm not being strange, I'm just being polite." Sapphire defended. "You seem a little more different from the other futas."

"How so?" Dawn asked, watching and listening carefully for deception.

"Your not as lewd or as perverted as your kin." Sapphire told her.

"Why would you think that?" The futa asked, sounding slightly amused.

"Well your not leering at me." Sapphire said, as the other woman sniggered.

"Are you sure about that?" They asked, and she nodded. "You do realise that your fully naked. Your on the floor, your cow tits exposed to me and a hand covering your little cunt. I like everything I see about you. Chest, face, knockers and your nice round ass. My favourite area of any female."

Dawn smirked at them, making Sapphire cringe on the inside, as she covered herself once more. They didn't care as they watched her shake and stare up at them defiantly. It was a wasteful effort and Dawn gave zero fucks about it, as she instead gave out instructions.

"Alright now." She began, her face returning to stoic. "Get up and follow me."

Sapphire knew why, though she asked. "Could, could I have some clothes, please?"

"The Queen has forbidden you from wearing anything." Dawn shrugged. "Your only allowed to waltz around naked. Don't see what your problem is, as I've said you've got a killer body. If your worried about the other women getting jealous about you, don't. They can't hurt you as their dealing with "other" things."

The Blue Queen fully understood what they were implying and she felt her chest become tighter. Just the thought that her people were suffering because she failed to protect them.

"Now get up and follow me." Dawn ordered, as the former Queen blew out a breath.

She kept her hands over her as she stood up on shaking legs. But somehow she managed to do it and she started to follow Dawn out the cell. The pair began to make their way back up, heading through the dark dungeons halls, before heading to the throne room again.

Wolf whistles accompanied her, as she followed the Red warrior. Dawn ignored everyone as she went, simply following her orders, as she headed back to Ruby, whom waited.

They entered into the throne room, to find it mostly empty of people. Though there were more Reds around the area, with their Queen sitting upon the throne.

She was speaking with another person. They were a woman, though Sapphire couldn't tell if they were futa or not, though she knew they weren't a resident of Red.

In this world, one could tell where someone came from by either the colour of their hair or eyes. People either had one or the other, though having both was highly possible. Royalty tended to have both colours which represented the Queendom/Country they ruled.

Watching carefully Sapphire took notice of the woman's black hair and made the assumption that they were from Black. But then she turned to face them, showing her purple eyes, which meant she was from the Purple Theocracy.

'They must be Reds Court Sorceress.' She thought, as she took notice of the woman's clothing.

She wore a close fitting robe, that hugged her form and had a hood which she drew back. Her skin was pale and she looked rather haggard, though pretty looking. The woman stood with a slight hunch, her hands clasped together before her, as she spoke in a hushed tone to her Queen.

The Purple Theocracy was a country which was ruled by the Council of Sorceresses. Unlike most other nations they didn't have a Queen or Empress. Instead they were voted into office by the citizens of Purple, which made them a democracy. Purple was a place of magic and learning, where magi and scholars went to study and broaden their knowledge and horizons.

Purple would also send Court Sorceresses to the nations. The task of a Court Sorceress/Sorcerer was to provide advice and solutions to mostly magical problems and calamities. They were told to keep mostly out of state affairs, as dabbling in them would only make things worse. But whenever a Queen was stumped by a arcane mystery or eldritch horror, the Court Sorceress/Sorcerer would be there to give counsel on the subject.

In times of war they were mostly forbidden from getting involved, though the rules could be bent at times. Purple wanted magi to stay out of the fighting, but most countries had a dedicated squadron of battlemages. These people were tasked with using magic to maim, kill or destroy their countries enemies. Of course Purple never liked the idea of using magic for warfare, as they understood that the arcane arts were dangerous to those whom abused it.

The ancient Sorceress Queen being a good example.

Sapphire had tried to keep a low number of battlemages. In order to appease Purple and try and advert a magical accident. She didn't enjoy magic herself finding the power these individuals had rather frightening as it allowed them to literally wipe people with a simple *snap* of the fingers. It didn't help that her mother's sorcerer took part in their cruelty.

She was taken over to the Red Queen, whom grinned widely at her approach. The woman looked rather pleased with the sight of Sapphire, her eyes staring up and down their body, like a slab of meat. Their sorceress turned to her, looking at the former Queen of Blue with a calculating gaze. Her eyes didn't wander over them, instead she simply watched her, before quietly excusing herself and leaving them be.

When Sapphire was close enough she tried to show no fear or even hate. Instead she kept herself calm and collected as Ruby looked them up and down. The Red Queen simply drank in the sight of her nude form, smirking as Sapphire covered herself, trying preserve her modesty.

Ruby only sniggered at them, as she watched the woman move an arm across their breasts. She covered her nipples from view, but her large mounds were impossible to hide. The other hand went to her groin, covering her loose little slit from the crimson red eyes of her owner.

The Red Queen felt her horse dick garden at the sight, though she didn't bother undressing, yet. Dawn remained silent and still, being herself, watching the pair. She had much more control over her body, stomping on her inner arousal, as she watched the two.

"Have a pleasant slumber?" Asked the Red Queen, with a smirk, as she leaned back on the throne.

Sapphire refused to answer, and instead turned her nose up at them. She closed her eyes and turned her head away from them, withholding a snort or remark. Ruby watched them act all high and mighty, being a supreme bitch to her and she wasn't having it.

"If your not going to talk, then I suppose you can choke on my cock." She said with a grin.

The former Queen of Blue felt her insides recoil, but she didn't show her discomfort. Instead she tried not to show that she was affected nor afraid of them. Then there was a rustling sound, followed by something being thrown to the ground.

"Oi! Cow-tits, look." Ruby called out, to them.

"Please do not call me that." Requested Sapphire, still not opening her eyes or looking.

"Bitch I'll call you whatever I want too." Ruby responded. "Now open your fucking eyes, look to me or I'll have your legs broken."

Sapphire cringed inwardly and thought of refusing further. But instead she complied and looked over tI them, to find that the Red Queen had removed her loincloth. Her cock now stood tall before the Blue, it's ridged head leaking some crystal liquid, with it's hood pulled back. A strange feeling overcame Sapphire at the sight of the dirty thing. Her knees weakened slightly, her heart rate increased a little too. Faintly she felt heat inside her, starting out like embers, before slowly growing and heading to her genitals. She felt a blush creeping up her neck too, though she was quick to maintain some self control.

Thankfully she managed to keep herself from causing anymore embarrassment. She however found it hard to look away from the member, as she stared at the thing. Her thoughts turned to the previous day, where she remembered being ravished by her and Red warriors. Her butt hole ached in response, remembering the pounding that the woman had given her, enough to make her pass out.

"Like what you see?" Ruby asked with a smile, as she noticed that the Blue woman couldn't look away.

"... N-No." Lied Sapphire trying in vein to think of something else, as she fought this disturbing urge.

"Lies." Hissed the Red Queen, amused at her denial. "Bet your pussy is aching for more. Bet your asshole wants my dick inside again. Your such a good little slut aren't you?"

"I am not a slut." Growled out Sapphire, glaring at them with fury.

"Oh ho." Replied the Red monarch. "So aggressive aren't you? Guess I need to loosen you up a little, teach you your place in my world."

Sapphire took a step back as the futa rose up from the throne. They began to walk over, her erect cock swinging around with each movement of her hips. The Blue monarch attempted to run, but was caught by Dawn whom grabbed her from behind and held her in place.

She struggled within their grasp, trying to brake free from their hold. But Dawn refused to yield and had her arms pulled roughly behind her back. She was kept in place, as Ruby closed the distance and stood before her.

The Red Queen stared into their blue eyes, her dick between them. It laid on Sapphire's bare belly, the dickhead secured right between her bosom. She felt the thing radiating heat and warmth, as it sat on her bare skin, making her whimper at the feeling. The musky smell of dick began to enter her nose, it starting a spark within her, the growing within her body now spreading everywhere. Her cheeks became inflamed with shame as she re,aimed powerless before the Reds.

Ruby smirked at the woman's flushed face, seeing her lose a little control. Her hands leaped up to Sapphire's chest, grabbing her busty mounds. The woman let out a yelp at the rough hands, grabbing her melon tits, and gripping them hard.

She then had to endure Ruby's groping and flicking, as she began to mess with her mounds. Her thumbs would flck at their erect nipples, as her hands moved the tits around, in her palm. She fondled their breasts, enjoying the sounds of mewling and whimpering that the Blue made.

Her fingers pinched at the nips, pulling and tugging them roughly, as the Blue Queen cried a little. Ruby brought her mouth to one teat to suck on the breast. She bit into the nipple, then pulled on it with her mouth, as the Queen of Blue withheld a moan, at the actions.

Despite what was happening, she found pleasure in this entire thing. It sickened her that she did and she felt even more shame at herself.

After abusing both her teats for awhile, Ruby pulled away. She stared into the eyes of Sapphire and asked. "Before my warriors took your maidenhood, have you ever thought of dick?"

"... S-Sometimes." Confessed the woman.

"Are you a dyke?" Ruby asked placing a hand under their chin and holding their gaze. "Only like girls, never any boys?"

"I've never... I've only been with other women." She told them. "I've thought of men, but never really had the chance with one, considering I'm Queen."

Their smile turned coy. "Good, bring her in!" She called out to some guards that went away.

A few moments later they returned, holding a palace maid under the arms. The girl of about sixteen was thrown to the floor, moaning in pain as she hit the ground. But then she looked up and her earlier fears and terror was replaced by immense joy.

"Y-Your Majesty!" They cried out in shock and gratitude, seeing their monarch alive and somewhat well.

Sapphire looked at them. The girl was young and pretty, having blue eyes, behind her specs, and light brown hair that was to her shoulders. She wore her maid uniform coloured, of course, blue with white stockings, small blue shoes and that maid headress in her hair. A collar was around her neck a chain connecting her to it, showing her as a slave to the Reds. They stared at her with a pleased look, glad to see that she was alive, though their face turned tomato red, when she realised that her Highness was naked.

Her body was laid bare before her virgin eyes, the girl sputtered and closed her eyes. She raised her hand to her face, shielding her gaze with them, as she tried to protect the Queen's modesty. Though she found it impossible to get the image out of her head.

"Looks like this little maid fancies you." Sniggered Ruby, staring at them as her guards joined in.

Sapphire noticed it too, she had always been rather appealing to either sex. It was natural that someone under her employ would have feelings or at least sexual arousal towards her. Though she made a point that she wouldn't sleep with anyone working under her. But it appeared that she wouldn't be able to keep to her golden rule anymore.

The maid blushed at their correct analysis, then started to twiddle her thumbs. She refused to meet her Queen's eyes, or the Red monarch's for that matter.

"What's your name girlie?" Asked the Red Queen as she watched the girl.

They refused to answer her, instead they scowled at the floor and kept quiet. The action didn't offend the Red Queen, instead she simply sighed at their stubbornness.

'Why do Blues need to be such cunts?' She asked herself, as she looked to Sapphire.

The Blue Queen was watching the maid, trying to remember their name. A sudden backhand across her cheek brought the woman out of her thoughts and she felt pain from the strike. Ruby had struck her with the back of their hand, on her left cheek. The sound was loud and echoed throughout the throne room, as the Blue Queen stared at them in absolute shock and affronted by their attack.

Before she could respond to them, the Red Queen turned her gaze back to the maid. "Again girlie, what is your name?"

Knowing that refusing to answer would result in her monarch/crush being harmed, the maid told them. "M-My name is Yule."

"Hmm." Was the response, though the Red Queen's mood improved somewhat. "Well at least your listening now. Now then Yule, I want you and her Majesty here to make out."

The last few words made the maid blush, while her monarch shouted. "I beg your pardon?!"

Ruby returned her gaze back to them, smirking as she explained. "I want to see you two lez it out for a bit. Just want to stroke my cock as you two fuck before my eyes. Put on a good show, will you."

"I refuse." Sapphire told them, with a shake of her head.

"Bitch you ain't got a choice." Ruby told them, before sighing and turning to the two guards with Yule. "Put a blade to her throat."

There scrapping of steel was soon being made, as curved swords were pulled from their scabbards. Curved sharp edges of two swords were soon placed under Yule throat. She stilled at the feeling of cool steel weapons against her warm flesh. It seemed to burn her skin, the feeling of the metal pressed against her flesh, as she shook slightly, before settling herself down, incase she nicked herself.

Ruby looked back to Sapphire, a coy smile on her lips. "Alright bitch, try and refuse now."

Sapphire stared at them, then flicked her gaze to the vaguely trembling maid. She couldn't do it, how could she, she kept her mouth shut, as she seen how scared the girl was.

Though they sent her a look saying: I'm willing to die for you.

But Sapphire didn't want another innocent life on her conscious. Instead she conceded and silently told the Red monarch that she wasn't going to fight back.

Sniggering to herself, Ruby returned to her throne and sat down. Her member was now at half mast, the recent events killing her boner somewhat. But that didn't stop her from stroking it a little, as she ordered her guards to release Yule.

Once she was let go, she had Dawn release Sapphire. They fell to their knees, nursing their cheek from which Ruby had struck her. But she didn't have the time to recover, as Ruby gestured for the pair to begin, everyone watching them with glee, though Dawn get her expression stony.

Sapphire blew out a breath and rose to her feet. She didn't bother covering herself, as she began to stalk over to Yule, whom had arisen too. Though she was locked in place, as she watched the Blue monarch head towards her, swaying her hips, one leg in front of the other. Her tits bouncing lightly, as her neatly trimmed pussy was on display to the younger girl.

When the former Blue Queen was before her, she stared down at her subject. They stared up at her like a mouse to a cat. She watched as the girl opened and closed her mouth, wishing to say something, but couldn't get it out. Then they turned to the Red Queen. They simply stared, watching and waiting for the show to begin, while giving her 'get on with it,' look.

So without further delay or care, Sapphire turned back to Yule and held them under the chin. The girl went very still as the woman touched her and held her head facing up. Then Sapphire brought her face closer to theirs, her eyes closing as she did so.

Yule didn't speak, instead her thoughts were running wildly thinking. 'T-This has to be a dream. There's no way that this is real, right?'

Yet it was, as the Blue Queen pressed her lips to theirs. After their lips touched a spark soon ignited within the pair, as the teen found her late night fantasies coming true. She let out a muffled gasp, which only allowed the Queen to deepen the kiss, her tongue darting inside. Yule felt her eyes roll back into her head, as she felt Sapphire's tongue wriggling along inside her mouth.

It touched her own timid and virgin tongue. The older woman's muscle was more dominant and experienced, as she easily conquered the younger's mouth. It wasn't really a contest, as Sapphire kissed her, pressing her naked body against the clothed teens. They went slack against her, feeling the womanly bosom of a real fully developed woman.

And a royal to boot.

Sapphire had them held in her embrace, as she kissed Yule. The younger had her own eyes now closed, feeling light as a feather, as she was kissed by her idol. She felt her heart rate rushing, beating faster and faster, as she felt heat rushing to her groin.

She wanted to go further, to forget about the siege, and the fighting that took place awhile ago. Yule stayed locked in Sapphire's embrace, her arms down at her sides, as she lifted one leg up behind her.

Soon the need for air broke the kiss and Sapphire took her mouth away from there's. She too was flushed, breathing huskily as she stared into Yule's blue eyes, while calming slightly. The girl had tasted good and was an apparent virgin, by how timid and meek she acted. It had been a long time since she had met such a pure girl, and hoped to enjoy them.

If only she could get rid of those watching.

Instead of dwelling on them, Sapphire began to undress them. Yule straightened, as her Majesty soon started to undress her, taking her clothes off slowly.

Her bare tanned skin was soon shown to the woman. She didn't have the biggest tits, but that wasn't a bad thing, as she found them cute. Yule allowed them undress and gawk at her naked form, though she felt much more vulnerable, as others were in the room. They stared at her bare flesh, looking at her with eyes of a wolf, as they grinned and whistled at her nakedness.

Before she could cover herself, her Majesty had her facing them once more. "Ignore them, face only me. Forget about everything else and focus on myself and yourself."

Blowing out a breath, the maid nodded. "Of course your Majesty."

Sapphire allowed herself to smile. "Good." She purred, making the teen blush at the tone.

Though she didn't think a thought further, as Sapphire began to plant kisses on her cheek. She then had them trail down her neck, licking at the jugular, as the girl whimpered and mewled at them. Then she went lower, towards their small mounds, where her tongue flicked out to tease the erect nubs.

She licked around each teat, the tip of her tongue playing with them, as her hands wandered. Her pale hands began roaming over their body, making the girl cry out in awe as a fire burned within her. It felt like waves of pleasure were washing over her, as her crush started to touch and tease them. Exploring every inch of her body, while her mouth teased her nipples.

Her hands soon went lower, towards where her virgin waited. It had already started to moisten itself up, as it's owner cried for more from their monarch. Fingers soon rubbed her outer folds, making them straighten at the digits, rubbing her fanny lips.

Of course Yule had touched herself, who wouldn't. But it was different when someone else was the one doing it for you. Every gentle rub and prod of the finger at her vulva, made the teen moan lightly, as Sapphire coated her fingers in their love juices. She had her thumb touch the girl's exposed clit, giving the sensitive thing a press and flick, making the teen gasp.

She then had her middle finger press into their cunt. They felt the digit easily pass through her opening, coated with their own fluids, as it entered into her tight snatch. The finger was pushed all the way inside, the girl moaning and groaning, as it was pushed in until at the knuckle.

Once it was within them, Sapphire gave her digit a wriggle. The sudden wiggling of their finger, made them bite their lip so that she couldn't let out a whorish moan. Sapphire moved her finger within them, enjoying how the teen tried to stop herself from making a sound. But she couldn't last forever and was soon letting out a slew of moans and low groans for more.

Sapphire began to pump her middle finger slowly, as her mouth latched onto the other nipple. She sucked and licked their tit, biting it gently as she pulled on it with her teeth, while finger banging her.

Soon two more fingers joined her middle one. Her other hand also went to tease and play with clitty, giving the thing a twist and flick. Yule couldn't help the noises that she made, coming out from her mouth. She sounded so slutty, so dirty and depraved to the ears of the others.

Her Queen was slowly losing herself in the moment too. She felt her own precum running down her legs, her cunt overflowing with desire, as she wanted them.

So she stopped doing what was being done. Her actions caused a whine from Yule, whom looked up at them with a half lidded gaze. Pure dark lust was reflected in her eyes, her face showing an expression of adulation and desire, that she normally kept in her privacy.

She was soon directed to the floor, her back resting upon the ground. Her chest raised and lowered, her face bright red, her cunt leaking out a steady flow of precum. Soon she felt hot breath on her pussy, followed by fingers opening up her hole.

Then there was a familiar tongue shooting out to taste her minge. Sapphire started to eat her out, her tongue licking around the outer area, drinking up their juices. Before she then buried her mouth into their muff, her tongue pushing into them, and now eating out her pussy properly. She tasted their warmth and essence, which only encouraged her to continue on, as she ate them out.

Yule arched her back, as the Blue Queen preformed cunnilingus. Their long tongue was lodged deep inside her, the thick muscle lapping and wriggling within her. She felt their lips against her gates, kissing her pussy lips, as they dived into her muff. The girl was feeling a concoction of shame, lust, passion and desire, as her idol serviced her like she always envisioned. Yule was able to forget about the others watching the pair, not feeling the mutiple eyes on their little show.

Sapphire drank her essence, tasting her virgin waters, as she began to lose herself to them. The woman felt her sex ache for attention, for something to get rid of the itch that had now arisen.

So she pulled away from their cunt, and moved herself over to them. She lifted one of Yule's legs, placing it over her shoulder, as she brought her pussy towards theirs.

Their pussies soon touched each other, their vulvas kissing as the older woman brought hers to theirs. Yule felt their wet cunt at her own, the sudden touch of their soft vagina made her moan aloud, as Sapphire began to grind. They started to rub their lower area against hers, gently teasing and pleasuring the pair together.

Yule simply laid on her back allowing Sapphire to do all the work. At first she was content, with their gentle rubbing and tribbing. But then she wanted to contribute too and raised herself up, towards their Queen.

Sapphire looked down at the girl, her flushed face and eyes darkened with lust. The pair stared into each others eyes, before Yule took the lead and kissed her monarch. She went at them with a aggressive approach, seizing their lips with her own, her tongue now darting inside to duel with the Queen's.

Of course Sapphire fought back against their surprise attack. Her pussy still grind against theirs, with Yule now doing it back, sending ripples of pleasure out between them together. Both rocked and rode, kissing and holding one another, as they aimed to climax.

However their moment was ruined by Dawn and the guards. Her Queen ordered her to interfere and separate the pair, which they did with ease.

Suddenly Sapphire was pulled away by two Reds, with Yule being taken by Dawn. The girl let out a cry of shock, as she felt her Majesty's warmth and body leave her. She seen the Blue monarch being pinned onto her back, offering little resistance, as the Reds kept her down.

She herself was held in place by Dawn, gripping them tightly with her iron grasp. Like cuffs she had their hands behind her back, keeping her secured, as she watched helplessly.

Sapphire laid upon her back, her body hot and sweaty, her breathing laboured and her genitals crying out for attention. Her pussy ached, the burning need for her void to be filled making her crazy, as she was held down.

Ruby soon appeared over them, a smug smirk upon their face. "Ah bitch, seemed to be enjoying yourself a little too much there. Got some work to do, that I have."

"W-What are... y-you talking about?" Asked Sapphire with some difficulty.

"I'm gonna teach you the joys of dick." Smiled the Red Queen. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll only ever want good futa cock. Hold her there."

Her guards complied, as Sapphire soon struggled, remembering their cock. She hadn't forgotten the pain, enough to make her pass out. Nor had she forgotten their intention to sire bastards, born from their womb.

Ruby was soon between her legs, her hands opening them and forcing herself between the flailing limbs. She placed the legs atop her shoulders, having them hang there as she got herself ready. Her dick was seen by Sapphire, whom let out a whimper at the sight of the large horse dick. The thing was now rock hard, at it's full height and mass. It shook and pulsed, waiting to destroy her pussy, as it had done with her ass the day before.

"Leave her alone!" Cried out Yule, as she watched trying to brake free.

Of course she was ignored by everyone and Ruby pressed the head of her dick at their cunt. She felt the crown of the cock at her outer folds, exhaling in response, as she tried to control herself.

The Red Queen looked them in the eye and after a smile pushed the tip inside. After a few shallow strokes, just easing herself and enjoying their tight slit, she thrusted all the way inside. The action making her Highness cry out in treacherous pleasure, at the feeling of the long dick sliding into her. Sapphire let out a cough and gag at the sudden thrust, as Ruby let out a long groan at how tight she was.

"Yessss." They hissed. "Not loose, but not too tight. Fuck, I love you."

Ruby buried her entire shalong into them, the tip of her prick now pressing into Sapphire's cervix. She could feel it pressing into her uterus opening, the action making the woman feel ill, yet still have a spark of pleasure. Sapphire felt the woman prod at it, obviously feeling the narrow opening herself.

She looked into Ruby's crimson eyes, seeing a wild beast that was barely contained. They grinned and leaned forwards to lick at her neck, making the Blue Queen cringe and turn her face away. It didn't matter to the Red Queen, as she had her where she wanted them.

So she pulled away her head and dismissed her guards. Before she could even think of escape, Sapphire was soon given the Red Queen's aggressive futa fucking. The woman began to pull her shalong back, until only the tip remained inside, then slammed her fuck stick back in. Like a crossbow bolt, it shot back inside, with enough force to puncture armour.

Each of her long strokes were powerful and dominant. Only she was in control, only she was allowed to decide how fast and deep she went. Sapphire was forced to accept it, forced to lay there, as her cunt was being drilled by a futanari. The woman felt each movement of their cock, the length and girth of their horse dick, as it started to slowly pick up speed.

Steadily Ruby began to thrust faster and faster. Each stroke becoming more frequent and more common, as she pounded into the Blue. They laid under them, stuck with her knees rested upon their shoulders, her cunt being slammed into by their dick. Sapphire felt the tip of their member hitting at her cervix, each strike sending her reeling, as her back arched slightly and she took their dong.

The woman couldn't help it but admit that it felt really good. Their dick pounding into her hole made the Blue monarch give into her inner slut. She felt herself wanting and soon demanding more, as she lost all sense of fleeing or refusal, instead having herself wishing and craving more.

"Harder! Harder!" She cried out, to the laughter of Ruby.

"Fucking knew you were such a cock whore!" They snarled at her, as she complied with them.

Like a great stallion, she bred them.  Humping and ramming her meat stick into them, hoping to fully impregnate her newest mare. She fucked them against the floor, as the others watched, with only Yule showing horror and hurt at he Queen.

Sapphire didn't care, as she allowed Ruby to use her. The woman hadn't been used like this before, feeling a real cock inside of her. She and Amber did use strapons, but the real thing was much better. You couldn't get the warmth or life from a toy after all. Though Ruby could be just as rough as her friend was, perhaps even more so.

A real cock felt so much better than her hands, or even the two she kept hidden from others. There was something about the feeling and not needing to use her own hands that only amplified the intense feelings of pleasure. She wanted more of this, this woman's dick deeply inside of her. To be used by their thick fuck stick, as it pounded her slutty hole, making her cum and cry out in joy at it slamming into her.

Their dick slid in and out of them, touching her walls, making her feel nothing but continuous ripples of pleasure. She felt herself going mad with pleasure, her inner slut finally being freed, as she allowed Ruby to ravish her. The woman didn't see the futa above her, but instead imagined another girl with flowing golden yellow hair and eyes. Their hard thrusts as they dominated her, shagging her hungry hole, whilst the two made love together.

Then she felt her floodgates reaching the end. The dam was about to burst, the waters having risen to the top and she found herself about to cum.

With a loud cry she did so. Sapphire suddenly felt herself cumming on their length, with Ruby never once stopping p, as she felt them grip around her member. The Red Queen was greeted the joyful feeling of them cumming upon her hot rod, as they let out a cry of pleasure. Their body going stiff and shaking, as their pussy squirted out its load onto them, as she still rutted.

This didn't matter to Ruby, as she too neared her end. She felt the pressure building within her, the need to climax about to happen.

No sooner than after Sapphire had finished creaming herself, Ruby came next. She felt herself finally about to release and quickly buried her boner deep inside of them. The crown of her cock soon punched right through the cervix of Sapphire's womb. It's tip, plus a couple of inches, entering inside where she felt the thing shake and pulse, as Ruby gritted her teeth. They then started to cum inside of them, shooting her hot steamy load into their uterus, where she hoped her seed would take root.

Ruby let out a moan as she felt her dick squirting her load into them. Her steady stream of cum made Sapphire's eyes roll back into her head at the feeling of baby batter painting and flooding her insides. She felt the dick squirting out every drop of cum that it could, until the woman was done.

The Red Queen stayed locked inside of them for about two minutes. Like she was knotting them, trying to increase the chance of pregnancy, as best as she could.

Then she pulled out of them. Her still half hard dick flopped out of their slightly gaped hole, with a wet *pop* as she removed herself from them.

Ruby admired the mess she had made, seeing her seed now starting to seep out of them. She turned to the maid, Yule, whom looked devastated by her Queen's actions and words.

"Alright you little cunt, get over there and clean her up." She ordered.

"Go fuck yourself." Hissed the maid.

"Hehe, I like you." Smiled the Red Queen, her eyes showing dark promises, that scared the Blue. "Now do as I say, or I'll cut off your Queen's arms and legs. I only need her pussy and womb anyway, so I don't mind damaging her a little bit."

Defeated, Yule nodded and went over to clean up Ruby's mess. Of course she wasn't to use a towel or cloth, but instead she had to use her tongue. The girl started to lick up the white seed that poured out her Majesty's pussy, making her cringe at the taste. But the fear of the Reds harming her monarch made them go on and she ate up their foul seed, to appease them.

"Once she's done, take cow-tits back to her cell." Ruby told Dawn.

"Understood." Was her right hand woman's response.

"And the girl goes with her too." She added after a thought. "I'm gonna have fun with the two of them. You can fuck the maid whenever you want and even impregnate the bitch too. But don't touch the Queen, she's mine."

"I understand Ruby, you can trust me."

"That's why your looking after her." Ruby told them, with a friendly smile.

With her words said, the Red Queen stalked off to do stuff. She couldn't help but think that everything was going rather well for her and she wondered, privately, how karma would fuck up her perfect world in the future.  



End file.
